


Passing the Loo Rolls

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 30 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://lherelenfeline.livejournal.com/profile">lherelenfeline</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Snape: mango, laxative, tuition</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Passing the Loo Rolls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lherelenfeline](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lherelenfeline).



> Written on 30 May 2006 in response to [lherelenfeline](http://lherelenfeline.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Snape: mango, laxative, tuition_.

"It would be worth the cost of tuition to send him to the Potions Guild for training."

"Or culinary school," Harry suggested, trying not to smile.

"I don't see how this is funny!"

"Well, mango was on sale—and you did tell Dobby you enjoyed it."

"Mango pie, mango chutney, mango chunks in porridge, mango cake, mango chews—has no one ever explained to that cursed elf that mango has laxative properties?" Severus growled.

Harry, standing on the other side of the loo door, forbore to mention that it was Severus who had cheerfully consumed all of Dobby's mango offerings without comment.


End file.
